


Happy Anniversary

by magneticvibes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Awkwardness, Blood Loss, Character Death, Cute, Flirting, Food, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Louis likes to think about the word fuck, Love, M/M, Pain, Relationship(s), Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, fuck fuck fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticvibes/pseuds/magneticvibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry spend their anniversary at this one restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

"So uh, you look nice tonight Lou." Harry stuttered out nervously. Louis sympathised, as he was just as tense, and _fuck,_ Louis thought, because he didn't remember any of his other first dates being this awkward..

"Thanks. Not looking too bad yourself Hazza." Louis cheeked, trying to break the ice, whick worked, because Harry punched his shoulder and pouted because he  _hates_ that nickname.

From then on the night had been perfect, the conversation had flowed beautifully and Louis tried some of Harry's ice cream, well the bits of it that were left on Harry's lips.

And _wow_ , Louis can't wait to see him again.

~~

"Happy 1st Anniversary Boobear!" Harry burst out as soon as Louis entered the restaurant. Louis' eyes widened at the use of his nickname, and _fuck_ , Louis thought, he could just slap Harry right now for this public humiliation, but he managed to look past the harassment and look at how his boyfriends eyes shone with pride, and maybe Louis forgived him, maybe. Louis flushed and stared up at the younger and annoyingly taller boy; he got up on his tippy toes and whispered,

"I love you."

Louis pulled back, but was soon tugged forward to meet Harry's sweet lips with a crash.

 

~~

"Hazza I can't believe you boys are doing your first headline show! This is huge!" Louis rattled out after Harry had announced that him and his band had been granted a night at the London Music Hall.

"I know, I just hope-." Harry paused, then frowned, knitting his eyebrows together.

"What? What’s up Haz?" Louis whispered, confused.

"I just hope that I’ll make you proud, that’s all." Harry mumbled sheepishly and  _jesus, fuck,_ Louis couldn't breathe because his heart was stuck in his throat.

"Harry, babe, you can't be serious right now. You make me proud everyday of my life. Fuck I even get proud when you don't burn the pot of those damned ramen noodles. I coldn't be more proud of you." Louis pleaded, while thumbing the bottom of Harry's T-Shirt.

Finally Harry smiled looking down at Louis.

"You know I love you right?" Harry sighed, touching his forehead to the smaller boys.

Their lips touched and Louis couldn't have been any happier. Harry knawed at the bottom of Louis' lip and murmered,

"Oh and-." His lips found Louis' once again and placed two tiny pecks on the corners,

"Happy 2nd Anniversary"

~~

"Babe, we’ll be okay. We’ll get through this, it’s only a couple of months anyway, I promise to call you and video chat every single day!" Harry tried, but Louis wasn't having it.

"Only a couple of months?! Six, Harry, six. That’s not a couple!" Louis replied stubbornly, annoyed with the whole situation. One Direction was due to leave for Australia to write new music, and would have to stay there over Christmas, and  _fuck,_ Louis thought,  _six whole months?_

"Boo, you know it’s going to kill me to leave you but it’s for the band-"

"Okay. The band. Yeah, that’s fine. The band. Is this how it’s always going to be? The band then me?" Louis questioned, feeling a sharp pain in his chest, and  _fuck,_ Louis thought, he is  _not_ about to cry.

"Wha- Lou, you know that’s not true. You know you mean the world to me. I love you so much and I hate leaving you-" Harry started insisted and Louis gave in.

He understood him. The band had to do this; for their careers. It was going to be hard but Louis had to support them, he had to be there for the little fucker his boyfriend is.

"It’s okay. I’m sorry."

"And I’ll miss you every single da-what?" Harry stuttered, because, well, because Louis never admits he's wrong and Harry was caught off guard.

"Hazza, I’m happy for you. Your band means the world to you and if your success means having to go to England for half a year then… so be it. We’ll be able to do it, I know we will." Louis plastered a brave smile on his face, one that he knew would have to stay put during the next lonely months.

"Lou, you’re amazing. I don’t deserve you at all." Harry sighed, obviously relieved.

"Of course you don't deserve me you wanker, I put up with all of your high-maintenence and princess shit. Now come and give me an Anniversary kiss."

~~

"Are you there Lou?" Harry's soft voice fluttered through the phone.

"Yeah, I am. I feel so stupid. Sat here on my own. Remind me why I’m doing this again?"

"Because it’s our tradition, we need to keep it going!" Harry insisted and _fuck,_ Louis thought, he is so whipped. His boyfriend accross the globe somehow managed to make him go to the restaurant they always attend on their anniversary, and Louis is sat here, alone.

"Yeah but, now correct me if I’m wrong, I’m pretty sure that both sides of a couple are supposed to be at the same place to celebrate their anniversary." Louis groaned into the phone. Harry chuckled.

He had come up with the idea that you both go out to a restaurant, sit alone and talk to each other on the phone. "It will be like normal, you won’t even know that we’re apart" he said.

He was wrong.

"I miss you." Louis breathed into the mouthpiece. He could feel tears prick at his eyes but no, Louis doesn't cry, like,  _ever._

"Like,  _really_  miss you. You know?" He continued. He heard Harry sigh at the other end.

"Babe, I know. I miss you too. I have this pain in my stomach which won’t go away, it tightens every time someone says your name, fuck Lou, it’s not right for us to be apart. I lie in bed, waiting for you. When I realise that you’re not coming I pull up pictures of you on my phone, messages, anything. You mean the world to me Boo. You  _are_ my world." Harry was getting agitated, clearly frustrated about the situation.

"Hazza. I know this sucks but there’s only two more months to go, right? That’s not long at all. We can do this." He soothed him, trying to calm him down, but  _fuck,_ Louis thought, 2 months seems like an eternity.

"I love you. I can’t wait to have you back in my arms. Two more months."

"Two months." Louis agreed.

Harry exhaled, "Well, Happy Anniversary…I guess."

~~

"Congratulations Hazza!" Louis beamed across to your boyfriend.

"Thanks beautiful. I never actually thought we’d get a number one single. I mean, I’d hoped of course, but I didn’t think it would happen!" Harry grinned, unable to contain his emotions, limbs fidgeting, and his dimples prominent.

"Of course you’d end up getting one, Haz, you lot are going to be fucking legends, mark my words." The new single by One Direction, What Makes You Beautiful, had just gone straight to the top of the charts in 23 countries, and  _fuck,_ Louis thought, he has never been so prud of anyone in his whole entire life.

"I love you so much. You’re one of the reasons that we were able to do this. I owe it all to you." Harry said and looked down into Louis cerulean eyes and just continued to stare.

Louis blushed and turned away.

"Happy Anniversary Lou."

~~

"How’s the food?" Louis asked Harry, while he swirled the wine around in his glass.

"Fine." Harry replied sharply. Harry had been off all night, something had been eating at him, but he gave no indication as to what it was, and  _fuck,_ Louis thought, he had done something to upset him.

"Okay…" Louis mumbled, racking his brain for anything he had said or done that could have made him mad. Nothing, he had done nothing. It was a complete mystery.

As Louis was scoundering his thoughts when Harry abruptly stood up and walked over to Louis side. Louis lifted his head and looked up to meet his favourite green eyes.

Harry lowered himself down and rested his body on one knee.

Lou eyes widened and _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK,_ Louis thought because he didn't think it was safe for his heart to be beating this fast. This was the moment he has been waiting for

"Louis William Tomlinson. Will you give me the greatest pleasure of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?" Harry stuttered out, nervous eyes staring right into Louis'.

"For Christ's sake Harry of course I will marry you!" Louis leaped up and Harry caught him in his large arms, but if you ask Louis, he wont admit to doing this.

"Thank god. I love you, fuck, I fucking love you. Happy Anniversary Lou."

~~

"How’s my little girl?" Harry spoke to the little girl perched up in Louis lap, gurgling and smiling at his daddy.

"Harry, she can't talk." Louis deadpanned at his gorgeously forgetful spouse.

"Never say never, Lou." Harry winked and  _fuck,_ Louis thought, he's married an idiot.

"Okay honey, whatever you say." Louis chuckled and wiped off some of the food left on Gracie's chin.

"Happy Anniversary Mr. Louis Tomlinson-Styles."

~~

"Do you think little Gracie is going to be okay? I mean, is the babysitter going to look after her? We should go back and check, just in case…" Harry rattled off, nervously throwing his arms about.

"Hazza for the hundreth fucking time the baby will be fine! Now, stop fretting and enjoy this time. It’s the most time we’ve had together in months." Louis exclaimed while grabbing onto Harry's arm.

"I know babe, I just worry. But yeah, we’re here and we’re going to enjoy it. I love you so much." Harry looked into Louis eyes and _fuck,_ Louis thought as he looked back into his. He could still see the young kid that he had fell in love with when you first visited this restaurant, god, that awfully awkward first date and that sweet first kiss. 

And Louis smiled

‘I love you too. I always will. Happy Anniversary Haz."

~~

Louis impatiently tapped his fingers on the table. It was not like Harry to be late. In the sixteen years of coming here, he had been on time each year. What was keeping him? Louis wasn't sure if he should worry or just remain calm, but  _fuck,_ Louis thought, his stomach shouldn't be feeling this queasy.

Louis sat and waited for another hour before he reached for his phone which had been switched off. He held down the power button and watched the little apple light up on the screen. A notification appeared, a voicemail.

_**(1) New Voicemail From: Hazza 19:34** _

Louis placed his ear to the speaker once the message had started.

" _Lou?"_   Cal’s voice rang out, Louis could hear his heavy breathing.

" _Louis, look. I took a short-cut to the restaurant. Down this alley. They came out of nowhere, they attacked me. There’s blood Lou, there's a lot._

_I know what’s going to happen. Lou, it's getting hard to breathe._

_I love you. So fucking much. You know that? When I first saw you, I knew you were special. Your eyes gleamed when you smiled, I have never see so much brightness when you smiled, it's as if the sun was releasing it's built up wrath._

_Each year, same day, same restaurant, same boy. I’ve loved you through all of these years and I still love you. Please remember that. I’ve never thought of you as anything less than perfect, you are who I’m supposed to be with._

_I may end here but you need to carry on. Add more characters to your tale, I’m okay with that. You need to fall in love again; you deserve it. You deserve someone you cares for you, who shows you the love that you’ve earnt. Fall in love with someone who will treat you exactly how you need to be treated. Feel giddy again when he looks into your eyes, feel sparks as your fingers accidentally brush against each other. Feel love again, Lou, do it for me angel._

_Tell Gracie. Please tell her about her Daddy, tell her how I adored her. Tell her that she brightened up my day with a simple giggle or smile. Take her to visit me when she’s old enough. She could choose the flowers to put on my grave; I think she’d like that. When her teenage years arrive and she’s feeling insecure and unsure, tell her that I’m looking down on her and that I’m proud of every single thing that she does. She’ll grow into a beautiful, kind young lady and I’ll watch her from above. Please, please just don’t let her forget her Daddy._

Harry was panting now and you could hear the urgency in his voice-

_You’re perfect Louis. I know you’ll sigh or roll your eyes as I say this but you truly are. You stayed with me as I was touring, writing and promoting the album. Not once did I see your confidence in me slip. I thank you for that, you helped me so much._

_I’m so fucking sorry I’m going. I don’t want to leave you on your own, I never have. But I can’t stop it, I can feel the end creeping up on me. Maybe one day we’ll meet again? I’ll wait for you._

_I’m going to have to fly away now, I’ve always wanted to fly. Can you keep a secret though? I’m scared. I’m scared of what comes after this life. Lou? God dammit, I wish you were here with me now. I need to kiss you, just one last time. I need to feel your arms circled around my neck, your body pressed to mine. They fit together perfectly, two puzzle pieces finding their match._

_This is it._

_Goodbye Boo. I’m going to miss you so fucking much._

_Oh and-_

_Happy Anniversary."_

_  
_and

"FUCK." Louis _screamed_.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck


End file.
